


Super Prom

by GenerallyDisinterested



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyDisinterested/pseuds/GenerallyDisinterested
Summary: Kara Danvers has been head of prom committee for the entirety of her high school career. Now that she's a senior, she wants to make her last prom special. She already has the perfect setting - a beautiful beach, just a few miles from her school. The only problem is, that beach is owned by the ice cold businesswoman Lillian Luther, who won't respond to any of her pleading emails.Just when all hope seems lost, Lillian's daughter Lena steps up with full confidence that she will be able to get the beach for Kara's perfect night. But she wants prom date in exchange.





	Super Prom

**To: Lillian Luther**   
**Subject: Prom Sight. Again.**

Dear Mrs Luthor, 

I’m not quite sure if you’re receiving my emails, though I have a sneaking suspicious you’ve viewed all of them and choose to ignore them. Frankly, that is as frustrating to me as it is unkind on your part, Mrs Luthor.

I’m pretty sure I mentioned this sometime around email number thirty-five, but I have been head of prom committee at my humble high school since the youthful age of freshmen year. I’ve strived to make every prom special and enjoyable in it’s own way. Freshmen year, I cleared out an adorable little barn on the countryside and absolutely smothered it in beautiful decorations and non-alcoholic beverages. The attendance was through the roof, more so than any prom before it. I was thrilled. Sophomore year, I found a vacant parking lot and spent days drawing a chalk dance floor and setting up games. (Please note that it rained the day before, and I had to stay up all night redoing my entire design. My fingers bled and I fell asleep on the drawn disco ball, but the party guests had a great time.) Junior year, I scoped out a unused apartment building that was due to be bulldozed in two weeks time, and managed to set up the party on the roof. Can you imagine that, Mrs Luthor? A prom atop of a twenty story apartment, overlooking National City. Let me tell you, it was wonderful. 

It brings a tear to my know knowing that this will be the last prom I get to organize. I want my senior prom to be really, really special. I want to go out with a bang, if you will. That’s why I thought I could set up the party on a beach! What could be better than that!? The multicolored lights would reflect off the water, the sunset would create many, many romantic moments and the night could close with some fireworks, erupting from a safely positioned dune. (That “to go out with a bang” thing I said earlier was actually a firework pun, haha.) 

I think that my classmates would really really enjoy it. I would like it to be my last gift to them - my final farewell before I pack up and run off to college to pursue my hopeful reporting career. The only thing standing in the way of my creation of this unforgettable night is you, Mrs Luthor. Given that you own the beach of my dreams, I would need permission before setting up a party on your shores. 

I’ve been gazing longingly from behind the No Trespassing signs at that beach for years. In all my time, I’ve never seen a soul walking along it. If anything, it looks abandoned. I know that being a family of extreme wealth, you can afford to own a beach that is never used, but I for one find that rather selfish, especially when there’s teenager filling your inbox with emails begging you for just one night of use. I’ve already promised that no police will be called, no noise complaints will take up room in your voicemail and all traces of an event will be gone by the next morning. If any mishaps occur — and I can confidently assure they will not — I’ll take full responsibility. 

Please, Mrs Luthor. I have my heart set on this sight. My wonderful classmates deserve a great prom. It would kill me to know that I didn’t give them the best I could manage. 

Slightly Irritated, But Still Sending Best Wishes,   
— Kara Danvers 

 

A knock sounds hollowly from outside the wooden door.

“Kara, pizza is here.”

“Can you get it? I’m checking over email number fifty-seven for typos.” Alex’s laughter fills the snug dorm with with mirthful amusement, bringing a light smile to her younger sister’s pink-glossed lips. Even in times of dire stress and frustration, Alex’s laugh always makes Kara smile. The same thing can be said about the welcome waft of cheese pizza, encouraging the blond to hit the send button and close her laptop. 

“You know, there was a time that the allure of pizza could send you up and running from even the most important of projects.” Kara laughs as she joins her sister on the couch and grabs one of the larger slices. 

“That was before Lillian Luther put ‘drive Kara Danvers to the brink of insanity’ on her to do list.” 

“Okay, first off, I’d say you’re well past the brink.” Kara scoffs and swats Alex’s arm playfully.

“Come on, don’t overreact. I haven’t showed up at her bedroom window screaming yet. I promised myself to wait at least until after email number two hundred and sixty-eight for that.” 

“The fact that you’re even planning an email number two hundred sixty-eight is passing the brink.” Alex dodges Kara’s second swat with elegant ease. Her reflexes are quite amazing, actually. “Also, Lillian Luther isn’t the one making you go insane. You're doing that alone.” 

“What?” Kara puts down her pizza in offense, wanting to formulate a response void of cheese clogging her mouth. “So not true.”

“If you’d just pick another spot…”

“There is no other spot.” 

“That’s what you said about the apartment rooftop.”

“And there wasn’t another spot for that one either! Especially because it that your last prom.” Kara glances around her sister’s dorm with more than a touch of secondhand pride. “College gal.” 

“Okay, true, and that party was great. Same with the two others, and I’m sure this one will be too, no matter where it is. Does it really have to be on the beach? I get that it’s the last prom you’ll be throwing and you want to make it special, but you’re making yourself crazy. If Lillian Luther goes missing, I’m checking your closet.” 

“Come on, Alex, who kidnaps someone and puts them in a closet? The basement is a much better plan.” Alex shoots a pointed look.

“Well past the brink.” 

“Nu-uh!”

“If you’re planning a kidnapping, you’re past the brink.”

“That’s not… Entirely true…” Alex hums. 

“I never thought I’d say this, but that Mike Matthews kid is right. You do get a crinkle on your nose when you lie.” Kara holds her hands up in surrender. 

“Okay fine, maybe I am past the brink, I just want our last prom to be perfect. For everyone.” Alex smiles fondly, leaning over to ruffle her little sister’s golden head. 

“I know you do.” 

 

Kara stays at Alex’s dorm for about half an hour more, chatting through a full mouth of pizza about anything other than the dreaded prom, which has become something of a taboo in Kara’s life, until Maggie Sawyer’s name appears on Alex’s phone. Kara leaves quickly, knowing the two probably plan to meet up and do some things that Kara shouldn’t be in the room, or a ten mile radius, for. She doesn’t mind being kicked out; Maggie and her already went through and got over their rivalry over Alex’s attention. Maggie acknowledges that Kara is Alex’s sister and she loves her dearly, just as Kara acknowledges that Maggie is Alex’s girlfriend and loves her just as dearly. The make a great pair, Maggie and Alex. They’re similar enough to have easy, unforced conversation but not such duplicates that things get boring. Nobody is really good enough for Alex in her adoring younger sister’s eyes, but Maggie Sawyer sure as hell comes close. 

Kara enters her house quietly, knowing that Eliza likes to turn in early on weekdays. She sneaks up the stairs and reboots her computer quickly before getting changed. No email. That status remains unchanged even after she showers, brushes her teeth, gets into pajamas and refreshes the page about fifty times just for good measure. With a defeated sigh, she curls under her covers and switches off the nightlight, already drafting email number fifty-eight in her head. 

Except as is turns out, she doesn’t need to write email number fifty-eight. 

The next morning, her inbox shines with an email from a “L Luther.” It’s not the email she’s been sending to, but maybe Lillian responds to non work emails with a different account. There is only one line to read: _I want you to know your request had been heard, Kara. Meet me at the library tonight, five sharp. -L Luther._

Kara has never been more excited over one measly line. 

 

“I did it!” 

Kara’s excited, (and not lacking in the department of volume,) declaration startles the three hooded teenagers to attention. The smallest of the trio yawns sleepily, face gleaming with his trademark ‘I was up all night playing video games’ taint. 

“Hm, wha?”

“The beach for prom, I got it!” Kara takes her usual seat, in between Mike and Winn and across from James, who meets her gaze with a skeptical expression. 

“Really? She gave you official permission?” 

“Well… Not exactly official permission, but she scheduled a meeting with me. I assumed I could just win her over with my charm.” Kara tilts her chin up and flashes a thousand dollar smile.

“Or your boobs,” Mike contributes unhelpfully. The table collectively shoots him a glare, the angriest of which comes from Kara. “What? It’d be what I’d factor in if some chick came frolicking up to me asking for a beach. Either that or—-“

”If you value your life, I’d advise you stop talking,” Kara warns. James coughs to stifle a laugh.

“Wait, so Kara, you actually have a meeting with Lillian Luther? In the flesh?” Winn speaks with wide eyes, like a dazed child discussing disneyland.

“I mean, I assume.” Kara reaches over to fix Winn’s irritatingly messy hair, ignoring his meek whine of protest. “It wasn’t the same email I’ve been trying to get in contact with, but it said it was from ‘L Luther.’”

“You never know, that could be Lex Luther,” Mike pips in. Kara shakes her head. 

“He’s in juvie, they wouldn’t let him write to someone he doesn’t know off his moms email.” Winn looks over, startled. 

“Wait, really? Juvie? What?” James chuckles and shakes his head.

“You’re so outta the loop, man. It was all over the news.”

“Huh? How did I miss this? Kara, I thought Lex was at boarding school with your cousin?”

“Oh yeah, he was. Clarke hated him.” Kara pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “He was thrilled when they finally gave him the boot. Apparently, he was liable for a removal months ago, but they wanted to keep him in because money—”

“I mean hey, they gotta do what they gotta do,” Mike interrupts again, taking no note of another person talking. Kara is convinced he cuts her off more so than Winn and James, but they claim not to notice. Typical. “The cash keeps the teachers happy and the system running.”

This time it isn’t Mike, but the first period bell that cuts Kara off. She brushes away the irritation and starts down the hall with a victorious stride. Who cares about their stupid doubts. She got a response, and that’s better than nothing.

 

The school day drags on at the pace of a snail. Kara spends the hours with her chin in the palm of her hand, glaring at the clock in hopes her intimidating scowl will encourage the arms to move faster. If anything, staring makes them move even more dauntingly slow as if to spite her effort. She stops glaring at the clock for her afternoon classes and even shoots some smiles in it’s direction. Kindness is always the best tactic. 

It takes hours, days, centuries, but eventually the bell rings. Kara jumps from her seat and all but sprints out of the classroom, shouting halfhearted goodbyes over her shoulder as she departs. The library is only a few blocks away, and takes just over an hour to get there after calling a cab, promptly getting out of the cab after seeing the driver is visibly drunk, calling an Uber, leaving the Uber again when the driver tries to make several passes at her and making the executive decision to just walk. It’s good exercise, after all.

The library is a bit busier than usual, with a class of small kids surrounding a redhead librarian in a little crook labeled ‘StoryTime’, and a group of college aged students occupying the computers. Kara hopes the extra company won’t irritate Lillian. She claims a table off to the side just in case. 

The email is still there, she notes excitedly when pulling out her laptop. Maybe she should get it framed to look at when in need of the sweet smell of victory; or, documentation that it is in fact real, and not just a desperate figment of her imagination. Alex may need physical proof to believe otherwise.

It’s precisely five o’clock, just as the email said, when a small ‘ahem’ sounds from over Kara’s shoulder. 

“Kara Danvers?”

The young women framing the doorway is intimidatingly pretty, with the brightest turquoise eyes Kara has ever seen and midnight shaded hair, held in a perfect ponytail atop the center of her head. Although she looks around Kara’s age, she dresses like a fully grown and already stable businesswoman, with a prim creme colored blouse tucked creaselessly into a jet back skirt. The look is topped off with some killer red lipstick and eyeliner that highlights her features without looking too eccentric.

“Um, hi!” Kara blurts, realizing she’s been gaping silently for an awkwardly long time. She shifts to stand, but stops herself in the middle of the action. Lillian may leave if she sees her occupied with another person. She should be here any minute. “Um, geez, I’m so sorry, but you caught me at a really bad time—“ 

“Yeah, because of L Luther, I know.” Her words are graced with a deep, almost melodic english accent that sends a chill up Kara’s spine for a reason she cannot name. 

“Uh, yeah, how did you—“ 

“I’m Lena.” Lena, as she calls herself, swallows and glances down before meeting Kara’s gaze once again. “Lena Luther.” Kara blinks.

“Lena… Luther? So you’re Lillian’s… Daughter? I… Er… I didn’t know she… Had one…” Lena laughs bitterly. 

“Yes, well, she doesn’t talk about me that much. Or all, for that matter.” She gestures to the empty chair casually. “May I?”

“Oh, of course!” Kara stands quickly to pull the little chair out, attempting at politeness after that awkward first impression. Lena smiles in appreciation. 

“So, you’re Kara Danvers, the girl who spammed my mother with over fifty emails.” She rests her hands on the table after getting settled and taps a manicured fingernail on the faded wooden polish. Kara rushes back to her seat, laughing sheepishly while doing so.

“That’s me.”

“I must say, I have to admire your dedication. Few dare to ask the dreaded Luthers for anything.”

“Well, I just want to make senior prom perfect for my classmates.” Kara glances down to adjust her glasses that have began edging their way down the slick textured nervous sweat coating her skin. Something about this girl makes Kara feel inadequate. Maybe it’s her movie star looks, or quick British tongue, or skill in the makeup department. Yeah. That could be it. 

Or, most likely, it’s because she just feels silly. This is, apparently, the one big stand taken against Lillian Luther, and it’s about a high school prom.

“You know, I can get you the beach. Easily.” Kara looks up, shocked.

“Wait, what?”

“I helped my mother with a work project last year. We’re not exactly the most, er, close mother daughter duo. The only way she got me to help was a promise that she would do something for me in return.” Kara blinks.

“You’d… You’d cash in your big favor for me.”

“Of course.” Lena bites her bottom lip, maintaining steady, yet uneasy eye contact. “But… I do ask something in return.” 

“Of course! Anything!” The beach is finally hers. She can already see it, all lit up with the lights she’ll string around the lifeguard chairs. The ocean will enhance the volume of the music, playing from atop a well structured sandcastle. Her friends will sway blissfully, staring into the eyes of something they may be falling in love with. And she will have created it. It’s hers. The beach is hers.

“A prom date. With you.” 

The flawless vision evaporates quickly.

A prom date? Lena wants a prom date? A prom date in exchange for the beach? A prom date, with fancy dresses, wrist corsages and slow dancing, complete with intense eye contact and finishing with some extra time in the parking lot, sweaty hands making steam trails on the window and one seat taking full function of the lowering handle…

Kara is seriously considering whether or not this beach is worth prostituting herself out for until Lena laughs.

“Oh my god, don’t look so scared. I didn’t mean it like that. Just… You’re allowed to bring someone from outside of school if it’s a, um, quote unquote, date, right?” Kara nods slowly. 

“Um, yeah. Everyone is allowed a plus one ticket for their date.”

“That’s what I thought. I was just… Um… Hoping you could bring me. I’ve literally never been to a prom, and I saw yours last year through my moms office window. The one on the rooftop… It looked so beautiful.” Lena laughs. “God, I sound so pathetic, don’t I?”

“No, no. I think it’s sweet.” A challenging glint sparks something icy in Lena’s gaze. 

“Sweet as in sad, poor little isolated freak, huh?” 

“No, that’s not what I—“ 

“A perfect charity case for such a pretty, popular girl like yourself.”

“I didn’t mean—“

“You know what, forget it. I don’t know why I thought someone like you would understand.”

“Lena!” Kara reaches forward to grab Lena’s hand before she can storm out. The two freeze, acutely aware of their interlocked fingers. Kara releases her quickly. “Sorry, I… Sorry. I don’t think you’re pathetic, or sad. Well, it’s a little sad you’ve never never been to a prom. They’re always so fun, does your school not have them?”

“Oh, I’m homeschooled.” This takes Kara by surprise. 

“Lillian Luther has time to homeschool you?”

“Oh god no, Lillian Luther doesn’t even have time to grace me with a passing glance. I have a private tutor for my academics. The best of the best, of course. My childhood was pretty much just studying, getting A’s on one test after another. There hasn’t really been much room for parties, or… Well, friends.” 

Now that is sad. Not sad as in pathetic, just sad as in… Sad. 

Kara reaches down to unzip her backpack, rifling through the pockets for a piece of paper and a pen. The best she can find is a torn sticky note and purple highlighter. That will have to do. 

“Kara, what are you—“

“Hang on, hang on.” Kara sprawls ‘PROM?’ across the paper in the neatest handwriting she can produce, which, evidently, is pretty neat. She looks up and smiles as she holds the little paper up. “Mrs L Luther, will you be my prom date?” Lena’s confused expression breaks into a glowing beam.

“It would be my honor, Mrs K Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy y'all whuz cookin'
> 
> So I loooove Supercorp and my last contribution to this fandoms fanfics actually picked up a lot of attention so I thought I'd make a little miniseries thingie kabob. Sorry if there are typos, you can point them out if they really annoy you lol. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
